Trey Cranfield
Trey Cranfield is the current RNC Chairman, and former Vice Chairman of the RNC. Cranfield was succeeded into the spot, after then Chairman, Matthew Sorrells, resigned from the position. Cranfield is also known for being a Republican Candidate for District 7 House 3 times and counting, resulting in 2 drop outs, and a loss to Terrell McCann Jr by 3 votes. He won the Republican nomination all three times. A 4th run is not out of the question for Season 14. Cranfield is running for the GOP Vice Presidential nomination, apart of the Finland ticket. Early Life Trey Michael Cranfield was born on April 3, 1954 in Jasper, Indiana. Although, he has and currently lives in Paoli, IN. Cranfield attended elementary school at Throop Elementary, graduating with academic honors, winning the honor roll every year. He also received the Presidential Award for Academic Achievement by President Barack Obama. After graduating elementary school in good fashion, he attended Paoli Jr. Sr. High School. He was the Secretary of the Paoli Jr. Sr. High School NJHS program, and the Vice President of the 9th grade class (freshman class). Cranfield was also in the Pride of Paoli band program, one of the top notch programs in the state of Indiana. The band has won 15 ISSMA Championship titles, 3 runner-ups, and has been in the finals 33 times. The program is led by nationally recognized band director, Mr. William “Bill” Laughlin. Cranfield graduated high school with academic honors, and went on to enlist in the United States Air Force. While serving, Cranfield earned a Masters Degree in Political Science, and a Bachelor’s Degree in Atmospheric Sciences Military Career Cranfield served in the Air Force from 1972 to 2009, serving in the Vietnam War, the Persian Gulf War, the War in Afghanistan (1978 version), the Iraq War (including the invasion of Iraq), the Kosovo War, and the Global War on terrorism. Cranfield retired at the rank of General (4-Star), commanding the Seventh Air Force, the Air Force Special Operations Command, the United States Air Force Central Command, and finally, the Air Combat Command. Cranfield is renowned for his military service, and is thought about as one of the highest commanding officers in the United States Armed Forces. All of Cranfield’s awards included; *Air Force Cross *Defense Distinguished Service Medal *Vietnam Service Medal *Kosovo Campaign Medal *Global War on Terrorism Medal *Air and Space Campaign Medal *United Nations Service Medal *United Nations Medal *NATO Meritorious Service Medal Political Career Cranfield stumbled into MEC politics in late December of 2017. Cranfield initially stayed back, and learned how the ways of politics worked before he began his official office career. Cranfield’s first policital office run was in February, where he ran for the D-7 House of Representatives. Cranfield hasn’t yet won a seat in Congress, but continues trying. 1st D-7 HoR Run Cranfield’s first attempt at the House of Representatives started in Mid-February. He was going up against Derpy Toucan in the primaries, who lied about Cranfield, saying he “deletes comments off of his post to diminish true words”. The accusation was later found to be false, and was acknowledged by Toucan. Cranfield went on to win the Republican Primary, though it was a narrow margin. Toucan stated that voter fraud must’ve been the problem since he was in the race a good 2 weeks before Cranfield, and Cranfield was just in the race for a couple of days. Voter fraud was never found. After winning the Primary, Cranfield faced a former President, Kelvin Hawthorne, and Jackson Hitchcock. Hawthorne initially switched his party after the primaries, and Cranfield knew he had minimal support needed for a victory, and dropped out a few days before the General Election. Hitchcock went on to beat Hawthorne in the General Election. Since the election, Cranfield has gotten a long very well with both Jackson Hitchcock and Kelvin Hawthorne. 2nd D-7 HoR Run Cranfield then ran again for the District 7 House of Representatives in the next election. He ran unopposed in the primaries, winning 92% of the vote with around 8% of the vote going to write-ins. Cranfield faced a very popular member of the community. That was current MEC News CEO Terrell McCann Jr. It was a tough challenge for Cranfield, but he figured he could gain enough support to beat McCann, so he stayed in the race until the General Election. Come Election Day, McCann was the narrow favorite. At the end of the day, McCann was declared the winner, though it was very narrow. It was later found out that the vote split was a mere 3 votes. 3rd D-7 HoR Run Most recently, Cranfield ran for the D-7 House of Representatives yet again. He was unopposed for quite some time, until MEC veteran Caleb Andrew began spreading speculation of joining the race. A few days later, Andrew announced that he would be challenging Cranfield for the D-7 Republican nomination. A couple days passed, and Cranfield announced the suspension of his campaign because of Andrew’s hefty base. Andrew went on to win the primary, but in the General Election on March 24, he lost heftily against Democratic opponent Mr. Panda. RNC Vice Chairman The GOP Leadership elections took place on March 10, 2018. Cranfield announced his run for Vice Chairman on the 5th. Cranfield never had an opponent in the race, and was immediately placed in the spot as Vice Chairman. The other leadership included; *Matthew Sorrells, Chairman *John Lampros, Deputy Chairman *Stephen Bryant, Vice Deputy Chairman *President Jon S. Überfeld, Donut Holder Cranfield left office on March 16, 2018 to be Chairman. RNC Chairman Matthew Sorrells failed to properly conduct the House Primaries on March 16, 2018, which caused a lot of controversy. At around 9 pm on March 16, Sorrells announced that he would resign as Chairman of the RNC. Power was immediately handed over to Cranfield, who was the Vice Chairman. Cranfield took office and later appointed Max Finland as Vice Chairman. The following day, Caleb Andrew called for an RNC meeting. In that meeting, there was a vote to remove the current leadership and establish a new one. Some members called if the “GOP Coup”. Cranfield was voted to be removed as Chairman with a vote of 4-4, with the deciding vote undetermined. A few of the members changed their votes, and Cranfield remained Chairman with a vote of 6-2. Matthew Sorrells, who commended the chairmanship of Cranfield, was one of the no votes, along with Adam Evans. In that exact same meeting, Deputy Chairman John Lampros was removed, and Caleb Andrew was later appointed by Cranfield as the Deputy Chairman. He won the vote count 4-3 over Jackson Hitchcock, who was in a Juvenile Delinquency Center at the time and was nominated as a joke. Since that meeting, Cranfield has created the “GOP Delegation”, a team of members responsible for voting on the RNC (convention) location, and RNC (committee) related legislature. Cranfield has been criticized for the creation of this team. On April 7, 2018, Cranfield drafted the first ever GOP Rules Doctrine, much like a constitution, and put it into effect immediately. Cranfield announced on April 29, 2018 that he would be resigning from the post as Chairman due to being tired of the job and controversy. Cranfield will officially resign effective May 5, 2018. Secretary of Defense (Nominee) On March 27, 2018, Cranfield was told that he would be the newest United States Secretary of Defense, pending United States Senate hearings and confirmations. Cranfield is the 13th secretary to hold the office, succeeding Evan Hunt, who was in office 2 days. Cranfield took office on April 7, 2018. Secretary of Defense Cranfield took the office of Secretary of Defense on April 7, 2018. He was sworn in by Vice President Conservative Chico. On April 8, Cranfield ordered the military to DEFCON 4 due to US/Syrian tensions. That level remains in effect Vice President Candidate In April 2018, Max Finland announced that she had chosen Trey Cranfield to be her Vice Presidential pick, for the season 14 Presidential election. On April 29th, Cranfield became the GOP nominee for Vice President of the United States. On May 1, 2018, Max Finland left MEC, and left the Finland/Cranfield ticket unattended to. Cranfield has been working with other members of the GOP to figure out the best possible solution for the party.